Stay Safe
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Emil adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti Marta. Dan ia memilih saat yang tepat. Marta x Emil. Slightly AU. [Oneshoot]


Stay Safe

Title : Stay Safe

Disclaimer : Namko-Bandai owns Tales of Symphonia : Dawn of New World

Stay Safe – DraconisChantal

Tales of Symphonia : Dawn of New World – Namko-Bandai

Dedicated to Michelle

Happy Birthday!

-oOo-

Hari-hariku terasa tidak semakin membaik dengan berada di sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat dua yang dulunya dihuni oleh beberapa Vanguard selagi membajak Palmacosta seorang diri.

Tanpa adanya Emil, rasanya aku tak bisa berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri karena energiku hilang begitu saja. Kakiku tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku yang menurun drastis sejak insiden menyedihkan di Ginnungagap dua minggu lalu.

Dua hari pertama sejak aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau aku tidak dapat melihat mata hijau cemerlang milik Emil, Zelos, lelaki yang kerap menggodaku dengan seribu satu cara, sempat menawarkanku untuk menginap sejenak di Wilder Mansion, tempat di pusat Tethe'alla.

Berhubung aku tak tahu harus kemana, mau tak mau aku harus menerima ajakkan yang diiringi senyum manis Zelos yang mungkin akan membuat seluruh gadis segala umur di Tethe'alla sampai Sylvarant pingsan melihatnya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau Zelos ini lelaki baik-baik—_well_, ia memang baik, kok. Hanya saja, tingkahnya yang deman menggodaku itu sama sekali tak membantuku menghilangkan kekhawatiran ini—, aku menaiki Rheiard bersamanya.

Percaya tidak? Aku bahkan tak mengomel ketika menaiki transportasi udara itu berduaan dengan Zelos! Padahal, jelas-jelas aku ini adalah orang yang paling sering mengomel selain Genis ketika menaiki alat dengan kecepatan maksimum ini.

Lalu, setelah dua hari pelayan-pelayan keluarga Wilder repot-repot mengurusiku—bahkan salah seorang _maid_ tidak menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika melihat fisikku yang tak terurus—, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Palmacosta begitu menerima surat dari _Mayor_ yang baik hati menawarkanku rumah kosong yang dulu ditempati oleh para Vanguard.

Awalnya, sebelum pergi ke Palmacosta dengan menaiki Rheiard, aku sempat berpikir untuk mengunjungi Aunt Flora dan Uncle Alba yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga Emil sejak kedua orang tuanya—yang sebenarnya hanyalah merupakan memori demi Ratatosk dapat tinggal di dalam tubuhnya—dibunuh oleh Lloyd palsu, Decus, si pemuji Alice, gadis _half-elf_ sok berkuasa, nomor satu setelah Alice sendiri, tentunya.

Tapi, aku kemudian mengurungkan niat tolol nan nekat tersebut.

Hanya dengan memikirkan kunjungan ke Luin saja sudah membuat air mataku membanjir. Aku tidak ingin dikira sebagai anak gadis kebanyakkan yang cengeng hanya karena menangis di hadapan Aunt Flora dan Uncle Alba.

Namaku Marta, Marta Lualdi. Aku adalah anak dari mantan pembentuk Vanguard, sekelompok orang tolol yang ingin memunasnahkan Tethe'alla karena para Tethe'allans masih menganggap rendah Sylvaranti. Tak hanya berupaya memunasnahkan Tethe'alla, para Vanguard yang terdiri dari para Sylvaranti dan _half-elves_ seperti Alice juga berencana untuk membangkitkan kembali Sylvarant Dynasty yang telah hancur delapan ratus tahun lalu.

Ayahku, _Commander Brute Lualdi_, kini ditahan Meltokio karena perbuatannya. Sedangkan ibuku, ibuku meninggal di Palmacosta ketika aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengira bahwa ia telah pergi untuk selamanya. Ia meninggal ketika Pohon Kehidupan menyerang, insiden yang disebabkan karena Colette, _The Chosen of World Regeneration_, hendak kabur dari kewajibannya sebagai Sang Terpilih generasi ketujuh.

Aku hidup sebatang kara sekarang. Dengan teman-teman seperjuanganku yang kini berpencar, melanjutkan kehidupan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Colette, Raine, Genis, Lloyd, Regal, Zelos, Sheena, Presea, Zelos ...

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat rupaku sekarang dalam pantulan cermin setinggi dua meter yang berada di kamar. Begitu duduk di atas kasur, kakiku menyentuh lantai yang terbuat dari kayu mengkilap.

"Aku benar-benar—buruk."

"_Well_, Lady Marta, senang mendengarmu mengakuinya."

Terlonjak sampai terlompat karena keterkejutanku, aku membalikkan badan dan melihat Centurion menyebalkan berbentuk anjing yang selama ini menemaniku dengan pandangan tak bisa dipercaya.

"Tenebrae! Tidak baik muncul begitu saja di hadapan seorang gadis!"

"Kau berharap aku mengetuk pintumu, Lady Marta?" tanyanya sarkastik. "Tidak lucu kalau Centurion Kegelapan sepertiku ini mengetuk pintu seorang manusia yang baru saja mengakui betapa buruk menampilannya."

Meski wajahku terlihat berang, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenanganku sekarang. Setidaknya, aku kini tidak seorang diri lagi disini. "Nah, apa yang kau lakukan disini, eh? Ingin mengganggu hidupku untuk membalas dendam, Tenebie?"

"Tenebrae, kalau aku boleh mengoreksimu," ungkap Tenebrae jengkel sementara aku terkikik geli melihatnya. "_Well_, Lord Emil—atau Lord Ratatosk—memintaku untuk menemaniku selama dia tidak ada."

Pipiku terasa panas mendengarnya.

"Koreksi, mungkin itu artinya menemani_ku_ sampai aku mati nanti," kataku datar.

"Oh, jangan sarkastik begitu."

"Sudah lama aku tidak memasak. Akan menyenangkan bagiku kalau makan malam hari ini adalah Centurion panggang."

"Oh, Martel!" kata Tenebrae, masih dengan suaranya yang membosankan seperti biasanya. "Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, Lady Marta. Bahkan aku dapat mencium baumu—"

"Centurions tidak bisa mencium bau dalam bentuk apapun," kataku kilat.

"Aku dapat mendeteksi bau hanya dengan melihat penampilan seseorang, kalau kau belum mengetahuinya, Lady Marta."

Aku memicingkan mata. Kehadiran Tenebrae sama sekali tak membantu menghilangkan rasa stress yang melandaku dua minggu belakangan ini. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau pergi, eh?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku _ingin_ membasuh diri, Tenebrae," dengusku kesal. "Apa semua Centurion telah dilahirkan dengan pemikiran panjang? Aqua terlihat pintar."

"Aku tersinggung," sahut Tenebrae sebelum akhirnya ia berubah menjadi gumpalan asap berwarna hitam keunguan dan perlahan menghilang di udara.

-oOo-

Rupanya berendam sejenak di dalam air hangat sama sekali tidak membantu. Alih-alih merasa relaks, aku semakin merasa frustasi tanpa adanya Emil yang biasanya kupanggil begitu aku selesai mandi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

_"Emil, giliranmu sekarang," aku keluar dari kamar mandi, menggumamkan nada-nada asal tak menentu. Otot-ototku tak terasa setegang sebelumnya lagi karena guyuran _shower.

_"Ah, ya," melemparkan senyum, Emil meletakkan pedangnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi._

_ "GAH!"_

_ Aku dapat mendengar suaranya berseru dari dalam kamar mandi—_

_ "SIALAN! Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau airnya sepanas ini!"_

_ —dan sekarang suara Ratatosk _mode _yang mengumpat._

_ "Aku lupa!" Aku berseru dari luar pintu kamar mandi, tak dapat menahan gelak tawaku._

_ "Jangan bercanda!"_

Begitu keluar dari pintu kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian yang sudah melekat di tubuhku, hatiku semakin hampa tanpa adanya Emil yang kupanggil untuk mandi setelah giliranku selesai—atau mungkin Zelos, Raine, Genis, dan ...

Sama sekali tak membantu.

"Oh, cepat sekali, Lady Marta." Muncul mendadak ketika ruangan sedang sunyi, Tenebrae tampaknya ingin melihat sejauh mana kesabaranku bertahan dengan keberadaannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," kataku lamat-lamat.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri ke Meltokio."

"Apa?" Tenebrae tersentak kaget mendengar ucapanku barusan. "Selera humormu payah sekali."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tenebrae. Aku _siap _untuk menyerahkan diri sekarang," mendesah lelah, aku berdiri tegak, memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak setangkas dulu meski sudah dua hari penuh aku tidak makan. "Bukankah tidak adil—?"

"_Pardon_, Lady Marta?"

"Bukankah tidak adil dengan para Vanguard yang ditahan di sana, bersama Daddy, dan aku menikmati hidupku di Palmacosta?"

"Koreksi, kau terpuruk di sini alih-alih menikmati."

"Masa bodoh dengan tata bahasa."

"Bagaimana dengan Zelos?" Tenebrae menuntutku habis-habisan. "Apa kau pikir ia akan menyerahkanmu ke dalam penjara begitu saja, Lady Marta?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan menuntutnya balik, hm?"

Tenebrae tidak membalas. Namun ia tampaknya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran otak manusia yang minim."

Persetan dengan Zelos, ataupun mungkin Seles akan membantu kakaknya dengan membantah semua pernyataanku. Persetan dengan Lloyd yang bisa saja sedang berkunjung. Persetan dengan Colette. Persetan dengan semua orang yang akan mati-matian memintaku untuk berpikir dua kali.

Aku siap.

Mengabaikan Tenebrae yang kini berkicau—atau mungkin menggonggong, mengingat ia adalah Centurion berbentuk anjing, tetapi ia juga dapat merubah bentuknya menjadi burung kalau ia mau—, aku berjalan keluar dari rumah yang sudah kutempati sejak beberapa hari lalu. Bersikeras untuk tidak mendengar ucapan Tenebrae.

"Lady Marta, jangan keluar! Aku—ada kejutan!"

"Martel!" Aku berseru jengkel. "Aku tak peduli, oke?"

Membuka pintu rumah, aku berjalan keluar dan pergi menuju pelabuhan sembari menutup telingaku rapat-rapat.

Dan kau tidak akan percaya apa yang aku lihat kemudian.

Emil. Emil Castagnier, sedang berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

**FIN**

Note : I literally fall in love with this fandom~! And finally I gain my happy ending! Wohooo!

Chantal


End file.
